It's no use
by DemonsMayFeel
Summary: Sonic gets a farewell gift from Silver.


It was the celebration night in Soleanna. Sonic, Shadow, and Silver had just saved the world. As Sonic gazed to the moonlight, watching the celebration, mainly Elise, he knew he should get going. "Alright, I think my time here is up. It's time for me to run to my next adventure, where it may be!" He gave a smile, before jumping off of the small structure he was on. He simpy ran away from the scene. "Farewell, Elise. I will miss you." He said to himself, whilst he ran.

Sonic ran through paths, eventually leading him to a forest. "It's a lovely night tonight. The breeze is nice." He smiled. He simply ran, enjoying the amazing breeze of the night. He soon slowed to a walk. "I deserve a nice rest." He stopped to look around. He saw a nice area to rest. He walked over to the area, stretching, before he laid down. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.

". . . nic." ". . ." ". . onic." ". . ." "Sonic!" Sonic opened his eyes. He looked around, before spotting Silver. "Huh? Silver? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" "No. There's nothing wrong. At least, not right now. I just happened to be around, and saw you. I was actually looking around for you in Soleanna. However, you were nowhere to be found." "I see. Well, did you need something?" "Well, first, I wanted to apologize. For all the trouble I gave you, and Amy." "Hey, don't worry about it. You were just confused. No sweat!"

"Also, I wanted to thank you for your help." "You shouldn't thank me. If anything, I should be the one thanking you! Without your help, this world would be in chaotic destruction." "Well, I suppose you're right on that." Silver walked over to Sonic, and sat next to him. Sonic sat up. "You're a good Ally, Silver. I'm glad to have gotten you on my side, instead of as an unneeded foe." "I'm happy to have helped save the world with you, Sonic."

They both chuckled. "It's a nice night tonight." "Yeah. It really is." Silver said as he stretched. "Sonic?" Sonic turned his head to look at him. "Yes, Sil- Mm?!" Silver kissed Sonic. Silver wrapped his tongue around Sonic's. A light shade of pink appeared on both of their faces. Silver slowly slid his tongue out of Sonic's mouth. "S-Silver. ." "Lay down." "A-alright. ." Sonic laid down. Silver placed his hand on Sonic's chest, slowly sliding it down his body.

Silver stopped at Sonic's crotch, gently rubbing it. Sonic slowly started to erect. Silver continued, until Sonic was fully erect. Sonic blushed at the sight. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, but he enjoyed it. A lot. Silver then started to stroke him. "I've never felt one this hard before." Silver said as he stroked him. Sonic's cock was throbbing. "Th-that feels nice." "Don't worry. It'll only get better." Silver scooted down a bit. Silver then positioned his head onto Sonic's lap. He then gave his cock a lick. "It tastes lovely." He licks the tip, before gently sucking it. Sonic gave a grunt of pleasure.

Silver continued to suck it, going further, and further, until he eventually deepthroats him. He eventually stops, slowly sliding his cock from his mouth. He gave it one last lick. "I want you to do the same, Sonic." Silver stood up. Sonic got up to his knees. Sonic starts to lick Silver's cock. As it became wetter, Silver's cock glistened with the moonlight. Sonic had eventually then started to suck Silver's cock. Sonic did all the same things Silver did to his cock. Eventually, Silver stopped him.

"That's enough, Sonic." "What next?" "I want you to stand." Sonic nods, before standing up. "Now turn around, and bend over." Sonic listened. Silver grabbed Sonic's sides. "It's no use. ." Silver said as he proceeded to rub his shining silver cock against Sonic's glorious asshole, tenderly rubbing his head. "Take this." Silver proceeds to thrust into Sonic's hole, roughly pounding the everliving fuck out of it. Sonic gave moans of pleasure. Sonic's ass has never had a cock this big inside of it.

Silver fucked the everliving hell out of Sonic. Sonic's ass started to bleed, as the moisture from Silver's cock started to dry. Silver's body had started to glow, as he was reaching his climax. Sonic was pleasing himself, as he was being fucked, for twice the pleasure. So soon, and so suddenly, Silver finally came in Sonic's ass. Sonic cums as well. Silver pulls out, and Sonic fell to the ground. Silver then cums all over Sonic. "Great!" Silver exclaimed as he panted. Sonic was just laying on the ground, covered in Silver's cum. He was passed out. Silver decides to lay with him. He closed his eyes, and eventually fell asleep.


End file.
